Redundant
by WHENICOMEAROUND
Summary: Hard to explain... er, series of ministories. Sort of strange, but something different! JK, CC


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is probably going to be one of the strangest stories you will ever read here on fanfiction. I know it is definitely the strangest I've ever written. It has no plot, no beginning, middle, or end, and no one particular theme, message, or point-of-view. In case the summary didn't clear anything up (and I know it didn't), this might:

Ever read The House On Mango Street? In the words of my English teacher, it is "a story of vignettes". In case you don't know, vignettes are just a bunch of stories in the same book tied together under one common theme.

Sort of. That's the way I understood it.

Anyway, the book was interesting to read, so I decided I wanted to write a story like that. Then today I was struck with this idea.

So, here's how this story is going to be: Each chapter is some random scene in no particular order that I wrote just off the top of my head. Sort of just, "On the other hand". Which is pretty much all FanFiction is, but this is different, because it's like a zillion tiny oneshots all combined. Well, here is the other hand.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE1:** The term "redundant" means "uncalled for" ((I looked it up first this time, considering how Jaded was ruined because I didn't know my vocabulary)), which is the complete opposite of this story, because it is so NOT uncalled for. Jack and Kate should have kissed eons ago. But really, come on. How many Green Day songs will go along with this? It was either Redundant or Macy's Day Parade, but I didn't want to use that because the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade is a symbol of American capitalism run amok, so if I were to name a story that I would never get that thought out of my head, which would get annoying.

**DISCLAIMER:** Hats off to good old JJ Abbrams and all those other directors and producers and those people with their names in the credits. Also, to Billie Armstrong, who has once again inspired a story for me. Thank you, Lost and Green Day. Also, use of the word "jackhole" goes to Allison, because she gave me the idea, though "jackidiot" belongs to me.

**QUOTE:**  
"Yeah, jackhole. As opposed to Jackass." -Me to Eddie and Jon when they were being annoying.

Ha, ha. Just a little wackiness to start off a new story.

**-REDUNDANT-  
-BY WHENICOMEAROUND-  
-CHAPTER ONE-**

**NOTE ON SETTING:** I will admit, I am fairly obsessed with Lost (though not even as close as Allison, heart ya), but I do not know any of the names of the episodes, except "Man of Science, Man Of Faith" where Locke was being bald (ha ha, Paula, heart you too), "What Kate Did", which was the most recent episode I saw- YIPPEE, JATE!- and "Do No Harm", where Boone died, and I don't get why they call it that, because he DIED! How is it doing no harm if somebody DIED? Anyway, I'm just letting you know: this chapter takes place after the episode where Sawyer SAYS he has Shannon's inhaler, then cons poor Kate into kissing him, then he goes and acts like a jackhole (what else is new?) and says he doesn't have it. Only high point: When Jack beats the crap out of Sawyer. Hey, even if he's hot, he is a jerk. Sawyer, I mean. Plus, my English teacher thinks he's hot too, so that should say something to you. Heh heh. End.

All right, let's get on with the story.

**NOTE ON CHARACTERS:** Jack and Kate

**NOTE ON GENRE:** Romance, of course. "Jack and Kate" should have given it away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me what you want. I'll make him see sense."

Jack and Kate were walking through the jungle, talking about one of the biggest problems around here- Sawyer. As usual, he was acting like a jackidiot and taking something that wasn't his. This time it was a gun, so Jack really wanted it back.

Jack gave a little chuckle and shoot his head. "No, Kate."

"Why not?"

"Because, correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time he had something that wasn't his and you said you'd get it back, I distinctly remember you made out with him."

Though this thought was not distinct at all. Every time Jack saw the image of Kate and Sawyer kissing in his head he felt a pang shoot through his heart like someone had stabbed him in the chest.

But Kate smiled. "I only made out with him because torturing him didn't work."

Jack shook his head again. "I just don't want you to owe him anything, Kate."

"Oh, I see what this is about." said Kate.

Jack turned to face her. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I see what this is about," said Kate, advancing on him. "you're jealous, Jack Shepard."

Jack felt his face grow hot. "Ridiculous." he said with a nervous snort.

"It is not." said Kate, putting her arms around his neck.

"Kate," Jack started to say, but she said, "Shh." and put her mouth on his.

"Say it, Jack."

"What?"

"Say you're jealous, and I'll kiss you."

"Kate-"

"Say it, Jack, and I'll kiss you." said Kate. She was smiling; Jack knew that she was thoroughly enjoying this, but couldn't figure out why.

"What about Sawyer?"

Kate laughed. "That asshole? What about him?"

"I thought..." Jack was beginning to feel very stupid. "but you kissed him."

"Yeah, and then I used the last of my toothpaste brushing my teeth for an hour!" Kate said impatiently.

Jack smiled, then he pulled Kate closer to him.

"Say you're jealous."

"Fine... I'm jealous." said Jack, grinning.

Kate smiled and said, "I thought so." Then she kissed him.


End file.
